


Four drabbles (Three Times Verse)

by edibleflowers



Series: Three Times Verse [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drabble, Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the hurt comes the healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four drabbles (Three Times Verse)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thing, guys, I totally fell head-over-heels in love with these three while I was writing Three Times, and I could not let go of it. So I decided I'm not going to. (I never claimed to be mature.) This is an alternate timeline stemming from the events of "Exit Wounds"; subsequent events will also be AT as a result. I have never written drabbles to my satisfaction before, so this was a new challenge as well. Lastly, this is total sentimental fluff. Read at your peril.
> 
> Originally posted on March 12, 2010, on my Livejournal.

#1  
"We got so lucky," Jack says.

'Lucky'? Ianto wants to scoff, looking at Tosh's recumbent form in the hospital bed. 'Lucky' seems the worst possible word to describe the last few days' events. The bombing of Cardiff, Jack being kidnapped and buried alive, Owen's death at Turnmill, Tosh clinging to life by sheer force of will-- But he leans on Jack, instead. They still have each other; he still has the two people he needs most in the world. Jack's right.

"We did," he whispers, eyes closed, and lets himself finally relax. He can feel Jack's smile against his temple.

 

#2  
Toshiko isn't surprised to be told she'll never walk again. Though her spinal cord wasn't severed, she took severe internal damage; she has already heard the word "miracle" used far too many times for her liking. She knows it's not God's work that kept her alive, but Jack's. His kiss, on the floor of the autopsy bay, filled her with strange energy, mitigating her pain, restoring her strength. Now, two days out of surgery and pumped full of painkillers, she knows she still has a long, rough road ahead of her. She doesn't care about that. She has motivation. She will get there.

 

#3  
Jack's typical form of meditation involves rooftops and cold night winds. Lately, roofs don't seem to do much for him. He's in the middle of boxing up Tosh's flat when Ianto finds him.

"What's this?" asks Ianto, hands on hips. Jack looks up, sleeves rolled up, sweating.

"We need a new place," Jack says, wielding a tape gun. "Somewhere with easy access to the ground level while Tosh is in the wheelchair." He knows it won't be forever. He knows Tosh. But in the interim...

After a moment, Ianto joins him, starts to help packing. His smile is cautiously optimistic.

 

#4  
Tosh comes home from hospital to a new flat full of her things -- and Jack's, and Ianto's -- and decorations. And her friends. Gwen and Rhys cheer when she wheels in. Her eyes brim as she takes it all in. Everything is there; it's just right.

"You bastard," she says to Jack, thumping him in the chest. "You moved house on me!"

" _We_ moved house," Jack says. Ianto just stands back and grins.

That night, Tosh lays in bed and cries. Jack curls around her, soothing warmth; Ianto kisses her hair. Someone murmurs comforting words. Tosh is happy, though; she's home.


End file.
